1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of electrographics and more specifically, to an improved apparatus and method for transferring toner images from a dielectric surface to a secondary substrate such as plain paper.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved apparatus and method for solving the problem of transferring primarily electronically conducting and magnetically attracting toner from the surface of a dielectric drum to a second substrate such, for example, as plain paper. Utilization of the forces of magnetic attraction in addition that obtained by electrostatic means, causes a greater percentage of toner to be transferred to the second substrate producing sharper edge resolution. The primary problem solved by the apparatus of the present invention is that of transferring toner which is electronically conductive rather than insulating, to a substrate which is relatively electronically conductive such as plain paper.